A Bond That Never Breaks
by ShadowsNite
Summary: Arrellane Cadence Zabini. Twin sister to Blaise Baivel Zabini. And betrothed to Draco Xavier Malfoy. Who is this person and what does she have to do with ‘Harry Potter’? Well she is none other than Hermione Anna Granger of course! Shocking isn’t it? Just
1. Prologue: Torn Apart

Summery: **_Arrellane_** **_Cadence Zabini. Twin sister to Blaise Baivel Zabini. And betrothed to Draco Xavier Malfoy. Who is this person and what does she have to do with 'Harry Potter'? Well she is none other than Hermione Anna Granger of course! Shocking isn't it? Just wait until Hermione finds out. . ._**

A Bond That Never Breaks

Prologue: Torn Apart

ShadowsNite

& ( ) 17 years ago, Muggle London.

**A sharp _crack_ is heard throughout the quite neighborhood of Muggle London. Swiftly a cloaked figure is seen walking across the deserted street a small bundle in his arms.**

**At a closer look the figure seemed to be about 6'10" and had long, blond hair that was tied in a black ribbon at the base of his neck, and had, at the moment, soft gray-blue eyes, glossy with unshed tears.**

**The figure, was none other than Lucius Kataïev Malfoy**

**In his arms, he held a small baby girl. She was his goddaughter and how he wished he didn't have to do what he had come there to do. Her family, along with his, had gone over the current. . . situation several times and had not come up with a very promising solution. Almost all of them ended in the baby girl dying or being turned into Voldemorts' little 'plaything'. At this he shuddered at the thought. No, this was the only way. No matter how heart breaking it was. This needed to be done.**

**Sighing to himself, he whispered an everlasting glamour charm on the girl. Her beautiful black hair turned brown and curly. Her blue eyes turned a hazel nut brown that shone radiantly from the street lights. They looked at her holder, as if questioning his motives. Sighing once again he transfigured his cloak into a basket, complete with baby blanket, and set her in it as gently as he could.**

"**My little Arrellane. How I wish I could be there with you. Watching you grow up into the fine woman I know you will become. Please. Never forget your family. We will find you as soon as my 'Lord' is vanquished. We will come for our Arrellane." At this he let the tears fall. Standing in his spot for longer than he needed to. He bent down and clasped a gold bracelet around her tiny wrist. On it were the initials 'A.C.Z. Never forget'. As a final touch he pulled out the letter he was supposed to attach to the 'package'.**

"Our Dear Child,

Please understand that our choice did not come about easily. We tried thinking of anyway to keep you. But we found none. We are truly sorry and deeply remorseful. We hope your adoptive parents have treated you well and have given you the love you deserve. We are deeply thankful to them. There are 100 Galleons attached to this letter. It is for anything your parents may need help with. Just because we gave you up to strangers does not mean we do not love you. Your mother has been driven to tears just thinking about losing you. But our world is no place for an innocent young one to grow up in. Much less be used for someone else's entertainment. We hope to see you soon.

Love always,

CAZ, TGZ, BBZ, NEM, LKM and DXM"

**With another great sigh he apparated back to Malfoy Manor where everyone was waiting for him.**

**At the sight of her husbands' best friend, Cathryn Ariel Zabini broke into heart wrenching sobs. Lucius Malfoy didn't so much as glance at his wife as he just went to the nursery where his son and godson were currently playing.**

**As he opened the door two big pairs of eyes watched him curiously. As if wondering whether or not Arrellane was with them or not. Lucius sat in the overly cushy beanbag chair that was located in the corner of the room. Putting his hand in front of his eyes he smiled a bitter smile as he could still smell his goddaughters scent on his hands. This only caused him to breakout in silent tears. He was startled when he felt the tugging of his trouser pants. Looking down he saw his son and best friends' son sitting on his feet looking up at him. They too were close to tears as if they understood what was going on. And how the trio. Just became a duo...**

**Picking up the two babies he placed them both on his lap and held them close. Crying as the others were sure to be doing in the next room. And how the two youngest members on both families were sobbing at the loss of their sister... everything was torn apart... only to be sewed back together in 17 long years...**

A/N well there you all go!! another fan fiction. I read the last ones and the only one that really appealed to me was SKAR. Sorry guys, I feel like I've grown out of them... I'll write more!! I promise!! Just as long as you reviewers stay true!! Flamers are welcome!! You'll just be ignored or I'll actually listen to what you have to say...or write... whatever. See you soon!!


	2. Chapter 1: Reminiscence of the Past

Disclaimer: Every one knows "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K. Rowling. . .therefore the plot and middle names are mine. . .so Enjoy! XD

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence of the Past **

**A Bond That Never Breaks**

**ShadowsNite**

**& ( ) 17 years later... Hermione's house**

Hermione sighed leaning her head against the cool glass window that was the Heads compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She should be happy about being Head Girl. She should be happy that Voldemort was low on Horcruxes. Harry had spent the entire summer getting rid of most of them. Only two remained: Voldemort himself and his stupid Snake of a Horcrux. She should be happy that she was 17 and going into her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But something was just bothering her. Okay so she knew what that 'something' was.

On her 17th birthday her parents had told her about her true heritage. She slumped down in her chair her hazel chocolate eyes glazing over as she was forced to remember the events of that day...

_Flashback _

_She had awoken just like any other day. Only she knew today was no ordinary day. Today she was seventeen. She smiled to herself as the smell of homemade waffles wafted through her open door. Getting up she slipped on her black fluffy slippers and padded down to the kitchen. "Morning Mum! Need any help with breakfast?" She asked this question every morning and got the same answer every time._

"_No! No, honey it's no bother. Now go and set the table and then go join your father in the living area." Hermione's mother, Suzanna Marie Granger, would always give the same answer but this time, it sounded different. She sounded more anxious, like she was trying to hide something. '**Probably just my Present, or something.' **Hermione thought with a frown. Going to the cabinets she grabbed the necessities she needed to set the table. After she finished she kissed her mothers cheek before going into the next room where her father and younger two brothers were. Daniel Anthony and Alexander Charles Granger playing their new X-box 360 while her father, Robert Charles Granger was playing with them with his Bird_**((A/N you know the wireless controllers yeah he's playing with that))**_. She smiled at the familiar scene that was summer mornings. Walking over to her father she gave him a kiss before ruffling her brothers' hair and grabbing a controller of her own and joining the fun that was computer gaming. _

_Thirty minuets late Suzanna came into the room drying her hands off with her apron. "Alright, Breakfast is ready." When no one moved she sighed looking at her husband for help. When she received none she rolled her eyes and smirked to herself, "Hermione, Ron owled. He said Harry is critically injured and at St. Mungo's for healing. He also said that his love for you is equivalent to that of a thousand Suns." That got to her. Hermione yelped jumping up at the same time accidentally kicking off the controllers and the game. A look of horror crossed her face as she looked at her mother and then realization crossed her face and she slumped to the floor her legs crossed and arms folded with a scowl stuck on her face. The Granger boys looked at what happened and groaned when they realized they would have to start their game all over again._

_Getting up they made their way to the dining room mumbling about cruel mothers and crazy sisters before they spotted the homemade pancakes sitting in the middle of the table. Licking their lips they took their seats, Daniel at the end of the table while Alex took the seat on Roberts left; Hermione on Alex's right. Hermione's Aunt Judy, who brought it upon herself to join the family whenever, sat at the end of the table. Suzanna sat Robert's right. While Bobby took the head seat facing the door. When Hermione had questioned her fathers' actions he had smiled at her and told her it was a habit that his side of the family had. To make sure his family was safe he would watch the door when any visitors came to them during any meal time._

"_Alright, dig in everyone. But not too much." Hermione's mother said as she started to pass out pancakes._

"_Uhm…mum, dad? Aren't you forgetting something? Like someone's birthday, maybe?" Hermione asked looking at her parents expectantly. When her parents just looked at her impassively she sighed and kicked Alex under the table for laughing in his hand before trying again. "You do remember that my 17th birthday is today, don't you?"_

_Choking in his glass of Orange Juice Hermione's father looked at her incredulously, "Mya, how could we ever forget your birthday?"_

"_Oh, I could think of a few reasons, Bob" Judy mumbled under her breath while cutting her pancakes._

_Robert stared at Judy his lips in a tight line and his eyes squinting slightly, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like torturing some psychotic with your 'How do you feel about that?' questions?" it was like this every time Judy came over. Robert and Judy would have a battle of wits. It wasn't horrible. It was actually quite fun to watch unless you were caught in the middle._

_At this Judy gave Bob a deadpan look, "I happen to help many people everyday with new revelations, Bob."_

_Robert smirked he caught her, "Name one."_

"_Well there was Hen—"_

"_He ended up killing himself two days after your first session with him."_

"_He killed himself because his girlfriend cheated on him! What about William."_

"_He's in an insane asylum now thanks to your never ending cheerleading attitude."_

"_Ok. Ok. There was Natasha."_

"_Prostitute. Died of AIDS."_

"_Andy!"_

"_Druggie."_

"_Gregory..."_

"_Cracker."_

"_Frederick...?..." Judy was running out of names and was slowing turning red while the Granger children and mother were snickering under their napkins or juice._

"_Which one? The Dealer or the Convict?"_

"_Both! No, I mean--Ok fine. Maybe some of my cases weren't as successful as I would have hoped but I am a well respected Psychiatrist around these parts." Judy huffed dropping her fork against her plate of now cold pancakes._

"_I'm sure."_

"_BOB!"_

"_SUZANNA!"_

"_JUDY!"_

"_HERMIONE!"_

"_DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS, ALEX!!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? DANNY!"_

"_ALEXANDER!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_EXCUSE ME?"_

"_. . . . . .IT WAS DANNY!!!"_

"_Smooth brother...blame me why don't you?"_

"_Well I was going to but now that I have your permission okay, I mean what was I supposed to do?"_

"_I am no rocket scientist, but I do believe your **supposed** to take the blame, dear brother."_

"_Go screw a monkey, Mione..."_

"_Age before beauty."_

"_Alright you heard her, Bob, your oldest."_

"_I believe that was a conversation between the children, Judy."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Bob eat your breakfast and shut up."_

"_Yes ma'am..."_

"_Oh. Get Told."_

"_Where the hell was that from, Danny?"_

"_. . .Jillian. . ."_

"_I knew your dating an American was bad. Just look what she's done. You've gone. . .what the duce do they call it?"_

"_Gangsta, mom, Gangsta."_

"_Oh yes that's right."_

"_Ok! Can we get back to me and how unfair it is that you forgot my birthday?"_

"_Oh honey. One of these days your going to learn that your mother and I just don't care."_

"_Aunt Judy!!"_

"_He's kidding Mya. He's only saying because he forgot to buy you a birthday present."_

_Hermione's eyes widened at her words before she turned to her father pinning him with her glare. She was about to question him when there was a tapping on the kitchen window. "Saved by the owl…" Her father muttered when she got up to get the letter the owl was sure to have._

"_It's from Harry. Wishing me a happy birthday. . .ya-da ya-da. . . has tickets for all of us to see some concert. . . misses me. . . Ron's new girlfriend driving him crazy. . . Ginny's PMS-ing again. . . gained 50 pounds off of Molly's cooking. . . Quidditch. . . a surprise party. . . slowly killed by Ron and others 'cause he told me anyway. . . Same old. Same old." Hermione shrugged and put the letter down on the table and resumed eating while the others just stared at her._

_Her mother sighed again before putting her plate away, "Well call Harry and tell him to come over whenever and to bring his magic stuff. . . we're going to need an expansion and glamour spell to fit everyone here. . . or we could go to P.F. Chengs. . .What do you think, Bob?" _**(A/N if you haven't been there. Then you don't know Chinese food. It's the best!) **

"_It's a waste of time and I hate it. . ." he responded without looking up from his 3rd pancake._

"_Alright that settles it. We're going to P.F. Chengs." Her mother clapped her hands together as if sealing the deal._

_**& ( ) later that day. . .but not quite dinner. . . & ( ) **_

"_**GRANGERS!!!! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS DOWN HERE, NOW!!!**" Bob's tenor voice sounded through the entire house and possibly the entire city of London. But that might be pushing it a bit._

_Running out of her room Hermione crashed into Daniel, who ended up bumping into Alex, who pushed Judy down the stairs, who grabbed onto the nearest object ,which happened to be Alex, to stop her fall, but ended up pulling him down with her who ended up grabbing a hold Danny's shirt sleeve ripping it off, which only pissed off Danny who ended up tackling Alex which only made their trip down the stairs harder and more painful. Hermione, who, at the moment, seemed to be the only sane one in the household, watched the entire scene unfold before her. Her head bobbing with every step any of the Granger's happened to land on, which just happened to be all 25 of them. After the stair trip the Granger boys and Judy lay in a tangled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Robert had his arms crossed and a look of amusement mixed with annoyance on his face as Hermione made her way down the stairs as if nothing had happened at all._

"_Alright get up you three we need to talk." Susanna said standing next to Robert her face was flushed slightly as if Robert and she had just finished an argument._

_Nodding the three on the floor untangled themselves and moved to the living room taking their designated seats; Danny and Alex on the floor, Hermione and Judy on the loveseat, and the Granger parents on the couch. After a moment of awkward silence Susanna sighed and spoke, "Hermione, honey, you know that we love you dearly and that nothing will ever change that, right?"_

_Hermione watched her parents warily, '_**What are they going on about? Has something happened?' **_"Well yeah, of course, mum. Why? What's wrong?" Hermione's sharp eyes caught the cringe Susanna made when Hermione called her mum. Now she was worried and was mentally preparing herself for whatever came next._

_Hermione's mother just shook her head. Her face was turning a sickly splotchy red the tall-tale sign that she was on the verge of tears and was unable to speak. When Robert noticed this he put his arm around her shoulders and continued from where she left off. "Hermione, we probably should have told you earlier in your life but now that your about to leave us we think it's only fair to let you know," At this Robert stopped in his little speech his breathing was shallow and ragged another sign that he didn't want to talk._

"_Look, you guy's whatever you have to tell me you can just say it. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is your about to tell me." Hermione, who was slowly loosing her calm, decided that she wanted to know what her parents where hiding and she wanted to know now._

_Robert smiled. His 'daughter' always was blunt when she wanted to know something. "Alright Hermione, calm down. You see eighteen years ago we found out that we were unable to have children. Your mother and I were completely devastated, being newly weds and having sturdy jobs we had wanted to start a family early enough to have grandchildren and watch them grow. We had tried many times ((at this the Granger children and Judy shuddered)) and all had come up with nothing. After our last attempt failed we decided we had to adopt. So for months, we searched and searched but none of the children seemed right to us._

"_Finally we came to this one agency it was supposed to be the best kept. Almost every family who had ever visited this agency adopted. It was our last hope and it seemed as if luck was on our side. You see when we came in we heard a baby crying. As it were, none of the nurses seemed to be able to make the poor thing stop crying since the day she arrived. Susanna, being the good-hearted person she was, took the hysterical baby out of the equally hysterical nurse's arms. As soon as the baby was in her arms she immediately stopped crying. It was a miracle, they said, the baby arrived two week prior to our arrival and when the poor thing woke she immediately burst into tears. Everyone insisted that we take the darling child we weren't sure if it was because everyone was exhausted or because they truly cared that we were able to calm the child. Whatever the reason we took her._

"_Not much longer after that day we were visited by Dumbledore himself, may he rest in piece. It was quite a shock as he came walking out of our fireplace like it was an ordinary thing. Later we found out it actually was, but that's not the point. He told us that our new child possessed magic. When we questioned his sanity he merely laughed and told us all about the Wizarding world and how we should be prepared for her first accidental magic. 'It can be anything ranging from teleportation to creating a rainbow inside your house' he told us. He also told us that when she turned eleven she would be accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There she would be able to hone in on her magic and learn to control it. We did not believe him and asked him to leave when we regained our senses._

"_Time passed and on our child's eleventh birthday and owl came rapping on our kitchen window. Sure enough it was a letter from this Hogwarts School. We were shocked beyond belief. It took us hours to let it all sink in. We decided that it would be a wise choice to let our daughter join this school and let her be among those who were exactly like her in every way. We have sat back and watched our daughter become who she is now. We have hid this secret from her long enough and now we have decided to tell you. Hermione, you are that little girl." When he finished his story everything seemed to become eerily quiet._

_Hermione sat stock still in her seat, her eyes half closed as she thought this new information over. _**'It does make sense. Danny and Alex are fourteen now. If they were anything like me then they would have been accepted to Hogwarts years ago. But what should I feel? Should I be angry. Should I be relieved? Should I feel grateful? What?'**

'Hermione Anna Granger, you know exactly what you should feel. They may not be your biological parents but they raised you. Supported you in everyway they could. I will damn you myself if you distance yourself from them because of this.'

'**Who the heck are you?'**

'And they call you the smartest witch of your age. I'm your conscience, dimwit. You know the little voice inside your head that tells you what's what. Right from Wrong. You think you did all of those adventures on you own? On instinct? Oh please, honey, you may be good, but your not that good.'

'**Oh great. This is just great. I'm being insulted by my own conscience. Now I've surely lost it. Alright you know what this conversation is completely mental. I declare this conversation OVER!!'**

'She says…'

'**Keep it up, buddy.'**

'Or you'll do what?'

'**. . .Alright. . .so maybe I haven't thought that far yet, but still!!'**

'Yeah. Yeah. Your right this conversation is over. Besides your "Parents" are staring at you. . .might want to say something, and soon'

_Shaking herself out of her mental conversation she looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. Expecting some kind of reaction. Smiling she turned towards her 'Parents' and launched herself into their arms. "I don't care if you aren't my real parents. You raised me from almost birth and have supported me in everyway possible. If that isn't good parenting, then I don't know what is. I love you and I always will." Pulling out of the hug she looked at Robert and Susanna before smiling again. Turning to her 'Little brothers' she frowned slightly, "What about them? Alex and Danny, are they adopted too?"_

_After being deathly silent for the duration of her husband's speech Susanna finally spoke. "No, they are ours. Turns out that the doctor we went to was an amateur new-be fresh out of med-school. He had no idea what he was talking about and when we tried again we found that I was pregnant with twins. Everyone was shocked. Apparently the doctors' parents were way up there in the 'food chain' well respected and ridiculously rich. Whatever the son said was sure to be written in stone because of his heritage. No one was willing to point out that he didn't have a degree in maternal studies and we were foolish enough to believe what he said because no one spoke the truth. So when we tried again I was pregnant with my little boys." She finished ruffling her sons' hair. She turned to Hermione pulling something out of her pocket. It was a rumpled letter looked like it had been read numerous times. Smiling she handed her 'daughter' the letter, "This came with your adoption, honey. We were told it was with you when they found you on their door step. I am sure your real parents would have loved for you to have this. Along with your bracelet. We wanted you to have at least a little piece of your real heritage."_

_Hermione smiled politely before taking the letter and smoothing it out before reading it out loud._

"Our Dear Child,

Please understand that our choice did not come about easily. We tried thinking of anyway to keep you. But we found none. We are truly sorry and deeply remorseful. We hope your adoptive parents have treated you well and have given you the love you deserve. We are deeply thankful to them. There are 100 Galleons attached to this letter. It is for anything your parents may need help with. Just because we gave you up to strangers does not mean we do not love you. Your mother has been driven to tears just thinking about losing you. But our world is no place for an innocent young one to grow up in. Much less be used for someone else's entertainment. We hope to see you soon.

Love always,

CAZ, TGZ, BBZ, NEM, LKM and DXM"

_Turning to Robert and Susanna her eyes held confusion, "CAZ, TGZ, BBZ, NEM, LKM, and DXM? What are those? Secret code names or something?"_

_Robert spoke this time although his voice held less confidence. "We have reason to believe that they are your family's initials. And possible guardians. We aren't entirely sure about the last three. . ." he was about to go on but the fireplace suddenly roared to life and Harry Potter a.k.a. The-Boy-Who-Lived and Ronald Weasley walked out of the fireplace, dusting left over soot from their cloaks. Looking up they smiled and waved slightly before moving out of the way. Unfortunately, neither boy was quick enough and was soon trampled by the Weasley Twins. Their shop turned out to be a huge hit and was now located in several popular wizarding towns and villages, including Hogsmeade. Had they not fallen on Harry they would have moved out of the 'walkway' and would not have been squashed by Bill and Charlie Weasley were the next out of the fireplace. Followed by Ginny, Ginerva Weasley, and Fleur Delacour, fiancé to Bill Weasley. Unable to take even the smallest of steps Ginny was kicked to the floor by one of the Weasley boys' foot; who in turn grabbed onto Fleur for assistance, who was annoyingly weak and lacked balance, and was pulled to the ground immediately; falling on top of Ginny and joining the Weasley pile. Not soon after did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come out from the fire place. Looking out at his sons, adopted son, daughter-in-law-to-be, and daughter Mr. Weasley simply stepped over the human pile and turned around to help his loving wife. After carefully untangling themselves the Weasley's plus two stood up in a line and greeted the Granger family accordingly._

_After everyone arrived the Grangers began their speech as to what and where they would be dining that night. After the speech every Wizard or Witch that was of age transfigured their clothes into proper Muggle Dining wear. As it were the rest of the night was a blur full of laughter and joy and most of all presents for a newly seventeen year old._

End Flashback

**& ( ) **

**End Chapter.**

A/N:: Ok you guys, you all asked for it so here it is. Sorry for the way I ended the flashback but after a while I saw just how much I have written. Then ending was pretty lame but still. I want to thank all of my reviewers even though it was only 1 chapter and only the prologue you reviewed anyway.

**Qoheleth **– thank you for your review and the middle names were actually the spell check. Most of the names at Spanish and Lucius' is French. . . I think. . .but thank you anyway!!!

**I-luv-fluff **– thank you for liking it and the plot actually came from my best friend. She's just not into writing and she suggested I do this. Everything else is mine I am proud to say.

**Aperfectattitude **– again the creative names just came from the spell check. . . I originally wanted a different name but the computer was being stubborn.

**ImperialGoddess-123 **– thank you for the overly long review I actually blushed from your words. Thank you for your optimism. It was greatly appreciated.

**Liz **– thank you. It wasn't easy coming up with the prologue and it took me forever. But thank you!!!

**Emmaline **– I know the chapter was short but my going any further would have spoiled the moment. I hope you like this chapter as it was over 4 pages long. Thank you again. And just so you know I am a fan of long chapters so I will try to be as descriptive and provocative as possible. XD

**DoubleKK and others who complain **– I know Hermione's middle name is Jane but I dedicated the middle name to my best friend as thanks for giving me the idea... in my upcoming stories her name will go back to normal. So shut up and deal with it or go find another story to complain to. I just don't care at the moment. . . or ever for that matter. . .

**Hermyrocks **– here you go. Your update. I actually won't post any other chapters until I'm at least halfway through with the next one. Turns out I was. XD


	3. Chapter 2: Train Rides and Paintings

**Chapter 2: Train Rides and Paintings**

**A Bond That Never Breaks**

**ShadowsNite**

**& ( ) **

Hermione's eyes became full of light once more as she pulled out of her flashback journey by none other than Blaise Baivel Zabini. "What are you doing here?" she asked not even gracing him with so much of a glance while she remained looking out of the window.

Blaise smirked, surely Hermione Anna Granger, the Smartest Witch of her Bloody Age, would know why he was in the Heads Compartment. "Oh I don't know. Why would I, the only other BOY in this compartment, be in the HEADS Compartment?"

Hermione sighed, she should have known it would be a Slytherin who would be Head Boy. Although, she would have to give McGonagall some props. Blaise wasn't nearly as bad as Malfoy. Though she was never properly introduced, Blaise seemed to be more relaxed around her, or anyone for that matter. He rarely threw insults at anyone and when he did it was for his friends or entertainment issues. He was tolerable and had possible friend material. Whatever the hell that meant. Stupid Ginny and her weird girly ways. "Whatever. Look, if your going to be Head Boy then we're going to have to get along. You never were one for insults so truce?" After her truce offering Hermione tore her eyes away from the window and looked at Blaise. Her honey/hazel brown eyes searched his slate-blue ones.

Blaise stared at her hand for a while before smiling, "Sure, alright. Truce." With that he took her hand and shook it firmly. Neither noticed that Hermione's bracelet and Blaise's necklace glowed at each others touch. What they also didn't know was that there were three others in the compartment as well. And all three saw the glow. Two of the three thought it was just the sunlight streaming through the open windows but the third new better. Something special was about to happen at Hogwarts this year. Then again, ever since Harry Potter came to school, there never really was a boring year anymore. Oh, McGonagall did miss the days of silence and calm.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall gained the two Heads' attention easily, "Welcome back, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger. As you both already should know you are this years Heads of House. As such, you are expected to get along and be respected role models for our school. Especially concerning last years' events. The houses are divided now more than ever and we, as your teachers, need you, as students, to get along before the Final Battle is to take place. If the Slytherins remain distanced from the other houses we are sure to loose what little Unity we have left at Hogwarts. We need you, as a well respected Gryffindor and Slytherin, to prove that even the most unlikely of pairs can put aside they're differences and work together as a team." As she said this, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy walked inside the Heads Compartment. It was clear that McGonagall was about to continue her speech but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Headmistress, please, with all due respect, can we honestly trust the man responsible for Dumbledore's' death? I may not have been there but Harry was. He described the entire incident intricately. Malfoy and Snape are responsible for Professor Dumbledore's death. And we're going to let said Death Eaters back into Hogwarts?—"She would have persisted further but McGonagall held up her hand silencing the young woman.

"Ms. Granger, please. There was a reason you were made Head Girl and I would hate to revoke it. Mr. Malfoy and Severus both stood trial this summer. After carefully looking through the memories of both 'felons' we discovered that Dumbledore himself asked Severus to kill him that night so as not to break the Unbreakable Vow he made to Narcissa Malfoy prior to your Sixth Year. As it were, Mr. Malfoy was only doing what he was told to protect his mother. We saw some rather heart wrenching memories in him. I assure you both, Mr. Malfoy and Severus are both trustworthy men. Just give them a chance." Although McGonagall's speech was rather trusting Hermione still persisted. Only to be silenced by McGonagall's hand once more. "I will not continue this petty argument with you, Ms. Granger. I am here to tell you your duties as Head Boy and Girl. Now then, you're probably wondering why Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are here. Well before Dumbledore's death he left us quite a lengthy letter. It described so many things meant for Harry and the school. To promote House Unity I have promoted Ms. Ginervra Weasley to Sixth Year High Prefect; and Mr. Draco Malfoy to Seventh Year High Prefect. These two will be living with you in your Heads Quarters. When the time comes for you to set up any school event you four must get together and brain storm. School events are to be a team effort. As such you are required to escort each other to the Winter Ball and Halloween Spook-tacular. Don't look at me like that; Dumbledore came up with the name. Now, I think that's about all there is to say. I am off to the Professors compartment. Do as you see fit; within reason of course." With a billow of her robes she left the compartment.

After ten minutes of complete awkwardness Malfoy moved to sit next to Blaise as Ginny came and sat next to Hermione, both girls immediately began to converse about their summer and how awesome the concert was. While the two became engrossed in their own little world, Draco and Blaise got to talking. "So, you have any ideas? Concerning Arrellane, I mean." At the shake of Blaise's head Malfoy sighed slouching in his seat. "C'mon, Blaise it's our Seventh bloody year if we're going to find her we need to do so and fast."

Blaise sighed, it was the same conversation they had every year and every year Blaise would have no idea what to do. They wanted to find his lost sister but they had no idea what she looked like. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy had set a glamour charm on the poor girl and wouldn't tell anyone what she looked like. Draco and Blaise had made a silent vow that they would bring Arrellane back to the family. They had tried for six on seven years and every search had turned up negative. Neither, wanted to say it, but they were both slowly giving up hope. "I don't know, Draco. I mean, right now, I feel like I know her; like she's right here, sitting next to me. I can feel her presence, it's like all I have to do is reach out to her, but she seems so far. I feel her slipping through my fingers and that scares the crap out of me. What if we never find her? What if we do? What if Arrellane doesn't want to come back to us? What are we going to do then?" Blaise finished with another sigh putting his head into his hands shaking his head like all was lost.

Because he was so lost in his thoughts he failed to hear Ginny scream Hermione's name. Draco, however, did not. Looking around he saw that Hermione, to put it bluntly, had fainted. Her eyes were fluttering and her hair seemed to be flickering. Her bracelet glowed a light pink as the initials on the back disappeared and started to carve another message _'Arrellane Cadence Zabini. We know were you are. . .' _Unfortunately, this went unnoticed by everyone as they were too busy trying to wake Hermione.

When she finally came to, the first person she saw was Draco Malfoy. Not remembering the past hour just yet, she assumed she was being held captive by a gang of Death Eaters, therefore, doing the only thing she thought logical at the moment. She screamed bloody murder. Curling her hands into fists she punched him with everything she had in her hitting him square on his nose. Surprisingly, it sent him flying into Blaise which made her calm down some. Turning her head she spotted Ginny giggling into her hand, as she had witnessed the entire scene, this made her nerves settle down as she finally took in her surroundings. Holding her head, she groaned as her head began to swim giving her a major headache. Looking at Ginny she sat up, her back resting against the chair she had once been sitting on, "Gin, what happened?"

"You, being the annoying ditz you are, fainted off of you chair. Only to wake up and punch me." Draco's annoyed, cold voice filled the air before Ginny could answer. "I have to admit it, Granger, for a girl you pack a mean right hook." He said as he rubbed his sore, now slightly bruised, cheek, but still sprawled on Blaise's lap.

"Not like you didn't deserve it." She muttered under her breath before walking over to him with her arm extended. If they were going to live together then they would have to get along. No matter how much she didn't like it. And she **really **didn't like it. "As I assume most of the rumors going around Hogwarts are true, I don't think the rest of the female species would like to find out that the Slytherin Sex God is gay; unless, of course, you're hiding something." Ok so she would be sure to get a few good laughs out of it, but honestly he was asking for it when he sat on Blaise's lap like that.

Glaring at Hermione for all Draco was worth, he quickly stood up and brushed past Hermione to sit in the chair next to Ginny. Why, Hermione had no idea. Sighing, she looked around catching the eyes of both Ginny and Blaise, Draco seemed to have taken a liking to the scenery outside the window, seemingly sulking at the fact that it had been implied that he was gay, '_the nerve of that stupid muggle born. I out to throw something at her.'_

"Alright guys and Ginny, I have a proposal to make. Seeing as how Dumbledore was obviously off his rocker, we are being forced to be civil towards each other. As much as I detest the thought of working with any kind of Slytherin, no offence guys," At this she got a "None taken, bitch." Glaring at Draco, she continued, "I have come here to propose a truce. If this works then we might actually set an example for this years First and Second Years, I think we can actually put an end to this House Division. And we can start, with a Battle of the Bands." She finished with a broad smile on her face as she looked around the room at each of the students in the Compartment. Her smile widened when she saw them all nod as they finished their contemplation. "Alright, here's what we, do. There are four houses and therefore only one band will compete. If any others wish to compete then they can enter; this competition will be judged by the professors and a few outsiders, if we can get any. To make this even more fun, instead of having a Halloween Spook-tacular. The concert will be held there.—" it was obvious she was going to continue but she was interrupted by the intercom.

'_Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry, 15 minutes away. If you have yet to change into your robes, the Professors and Headmistress ask that you do so, now.'_

Hermione sighed, looking down at her clothes and at Ginny's she turned to the men in the compartment, "Alright, you heard the guy, out."

Draco stared at Hermione incredulously, "What gives you the right to tell us what to do? We have just the same amount of rights to change in here than you do."

Again, Hermione sighed, before pulling out her wand, ignoring the gasps of the other passengers, she whispered a spell the divided the room in quarters leaving room for everyone in the compartment room to change and be comfortable. Under the cover of the temp. walls Hermione got to changing taking extra long as to allow everyone ample time to change before she did something embarrassing.

**& ( ) Skip the Feast and Arrival, Heads of Houses Dorm Room. & ( ) **

McGonagall walked swiftly through the now empty halls of Hogwarts, the Heads and High Prefects following behind her with great difficulty as the aging woman was faster on her feet than expected. She stopped abruptly grunting in a very unladylike manner as the four ran into her back at her sudden halt in movement.

Rubbing her head as Hermione could feel a searing headache approaching, she accepted the hand offered with a small 'thanks', before turning to McGonagall. "Professor?" she asked with much hesitation and caution as she was unsure as to what to expect from the woman so much like Dumbledore in so many odd ways.

Turning her green eyes on Hermione she offered an awkward smile before gesturing to the painting in front of her. ((**A/N: if you have ever seen Van Helsing than the painting in front of them is like the one in the Castle that spoke of vampires and werewolves)) **Staring at the painting, the Heads and Prefects jumped when the painting suddenly came to life and the two figures started to attack each other. The knights suddenly stopped for about half a second before they both howled in, what could be mistaken as agony, but was really anger. Again the Heads and Prefects jumped back as the knights transformed into two different forms. The knight on the left peeled off his skin in a grotesque manner growing fur, fangs, and the body of a wolf hungry for nothing but devastation. The other knight fell to the ground as his skin grew and formed the ugly shape of the Devils Son. On his back wings of a bat formed in a painful manner that would take years of getting used to. After both transformed they once again attacked each other; this time using the speed, hunger, and mad instincts of animals both somewhat natural and supernatural.

The now pale students slowing turned toward McGonagall. Fear and question filled their eyes as McGonagall spoke with her still awkward smile," This, as terrifying as it might seem, is your new room. This painting is as old as Hogwarts itself, the writing around said painting has yet to be translated as it is written in a mix of Parsel Tongue and Latin. It is said that only the chosen ones will be able to translate the painting and discover its hidden meaning. We think this painting might have some way of defeating Voldemort himself if it is translated. As curious as you all might be, do not try to translate this painting, the last known to attempt were the Marauders. And they failed horribly. If you value your sanity, then you will only use this painting as your entry to your Dorms. The password is Sha'Mehay. ((**A/N don't ask what it means. If you want to know, then go read Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' Snakecharm. Most of the titles and band names will come from that story or Hawksong. Though I doubt it.)) **Enjoy your stay and do try to stay out of trouble. The professors are all counting on you four. Do not disappoint us." With that McGonagall turn on her heel and left, leaving the four to stand and watch the painting repeat it's gruesome fight over and over, and over, and over.

Snapping out of her fear, Ginny punched Blaise's arm sending him forward as Draco, Hermione, and Ginny took a step back and gestured toward the painting, "Well, go on. Say the password. I couldn't hurt any."

Blaise glared at Ginny, rubbing his sore arm before glancing at the painting of death. Gulping he walked back and grabbed Ginny and the others forming a circle, "Alright the only way to settle this is for us to play a game of chance." He said looking at the others his face set in a serious manner that dared any of the others to challenge his way of thinking. He smirked when they all nodded profusely," Good, we'll settle this with paper, scissors, rock. Loser says the password." He again smirked as he formed a fist with his right hand and put it in the center of the makeshift circle. The others copied his movement, "Alright, one. . .two. . .three. . .shoot!" he looked at the others chosen item and sighed, "All rock, no winner. Again, one. . .two. . .three. . .Shoot!" This time everyone chose paper. "One, two, three, shoot!" this time, it was scissors, "One, two, three, shoot!" this was getting annoying, everyone chose rock. "look genius's this isn't going to work if we all choose the same item. Think of a different one. Ready? One, two, three, shoot!" apparently no one likes listening to Blaise. Poor, guy was the only one that chose scissors, everyone else decided to stick with rock. "Jerks. . ." he mumbled as he went back to painting shuddering at the feral scream that emitted from the painting for the tenth time that day. Gulping down his fear, he closed his eyes putting the emotionless mask back on as he attempted to hide and conquer his fear of the painting. "Sha'Mehay." He stated, before smirking at the fact that he hadn't stuttered at all.

The fighting immediately stopped, as the knights turned to look at the man who dared interrupt the fight between them. Glaring at all four of them the painting swung open, but not before the Werewolf delivered the killing blow to the Vampire. Grimacing, as all were sure that they would have nightmares for the rest of the night they ran inside the room and into their own respective dorm rooms not even stopping to admire the mystic beauty the room offered.

**& ( )**

**End Chapter**

**Xmarauderxforeverx **yes it does get annoying after a while. But thanks for the 'no pressure' comment. It really helped calm me down. I know it's kind of late but Happy New Year to you to!

**Stary** thank you for your short comment.Here's your update. I hope you like it.

**Allen Pitt** uhmm. . .thank you for your comment. It took me a while to understand, and even now, I still don't fully understand, what you wrote. Please understand that in this story, Draco's façade is as fake as I can possible make it. Thank you again, and please continue to read it.

**Liz**!!!! Lol. .: hugs back :. Thank you for waiting!!! Here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Happy New Year to you too!!!

**Alaskan Chick** I hope I didn't kill you. . .it took me a while to get the wording right. Here's you update, enjoy. .: smiles :.

**ImperialGoddess-123** thank you for yet another overly long review. I'm go glad that someone here on this site understands my humour. I couldn't make this one as funny, but I do hope you find it to your liking.


End file.
